Mamá, papá: Soy gay
by MagicSamm
Summary: Eren es un muchacho de 20 años que se encuentra en una encrucijada cuando ve cuestionada su sexualidad. En una etapa importante de su vida atravesará diferentes cambios a los que debe enfrentarse ¿El amor será la respuesta? ¿Lo encontrará en primer lugar? Humor, Drama, hormonas y demás. Todos debemos dar un paso al frente
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** Eren xLevi (Ereri, Ereri amor)

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyo…. Ah, todos aben que no es mio. Yo soy los hago tragasables 3

 **Advertencias:** Fluff, mucho y mucho mas Fluff. 

**MAMÁ, PAPÁ. SOY GAY**

La pantalla iluminaba con tenue fulgor el rostro del muchacho. Su cerebro se debatía entre la correcta ética y moral pero se hacía difícil aplacar esos sentimientos impuros tras largos años de costumbre y su cuerpo, reaccionando por el sencillo pensamiento, lo impulsaba con todas sus raudas fuerzas a hacerlo. Se rindió.

Fue a Google y no le tomo mas de unos segundos teclear rápidamente sobre la laptop y presionar Enter Sencillo. Buscar porno. Tomó los auriculares, que descansaban a un lado sobre su escritorio y se los colocó mientas corría el video.  
A medida que avanzaba, su pantalón comenzaba a ajustarse y preso de las necesidades de su pequeño amigo allá abajo que pedía fervientemente su atención, se desprendió con las manos temblorosas el cinturón, botón, cierre, bóxer –la rutina de siempre– y tragó grueso antes de posar su mano sobre el compañero.  
Comenzó a tocarse, acariciar, subir y bajar con su mano derecha, la placentera sensación se liberaba sobre su cuerpo, estremeciendo cada parte de sí. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Fantaseando con aquella grabación barata de mala calidad, oyendo los gemidos y sumiéndose en su efímero paraíso. Subió y bajo unas cuantas veces más, endureciéndose al máximo en el proceso y entonces…

–¡Eren! ¡Baja a desayunar! – Su madre golpeó unas cuantas veces la puerta del cuarto.

Interrumpido, descubierto con las manos en la masa. Literalmente. Ruborizado a más no poder bajó de un golpe la pantalla de la notebook y se arrancó los audífonos. El amigo ya había sido cubierto con el bóxer nuevamente.

–¡Ya voy! – gritó ahora, mientras el antes bendito placer era remplazado por la frustración. 

Ah… Este sería otro largo día.

 **N.A:** Si están aquí porque leyeron Catfish. Oh Dios, son hermosos. Déjenme besarlos 13 13 . Bueno "MAMÁ, PAPÁ. SOY GAY" va a ser un fic larguito, este es solo vendría a ser la intro y por eso mismo, dejo el primer capítulo aquí también. Es Ereri, aunque siempre puedo razonar (? Dejo más info en la siguiente actualización c: Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Ya los hamo.  
Atte: Samm


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** Eren xLevi (Ereri, Ereri amor)

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyo…. Ah, todos aben que no es mio. Yo soy los hago tragasables 3

 **Advertencias:** Fluff, mucho y mucho mas Fluff.

* * *

 **MAMÁ, PAPÁ: SOY GAY**

by  
 **  
MAGICSAMM**

* * *

 ** _Eren Jaeger._**

Era como cualquier otro chico normal de 20 años, o normal dentro de lo que se podía decir. Venía de una familia de clase media-alta, en la pequeña ciudad de Trost que ni siquiera era la capital de su estado. Su padre Grisha Jaeger era doctor. Su madre Carla, ama de casa. Tenía una hermana adoptiva llamada Mikasa y ninguna mascota, aunque había clamado a muerte por una toda su vida. Un mejor amigo, Armin Arlet, unos cuantos que había conservado de la secundaria y pasatiempos –poco comunes cabe destacar –como el manga y anime, su favorito: El cosplay. Y un corazón roto con el cual debía lidiar. Pareja: seguía esperando un milagro.  
Y ese era su pequeño mundo; una vida ociosa, rutinaria y aburrida. De convención en convención y juntadas en casa con sus estrepitosos compañeros.  
Normal.

 _¿Qué voy hacer con mi vida?_ Preguntaba para sus adentros, caminando en solitario a la plaza central, donde se encontraría con Armin. Nada especial, solo iban a sentarse y charlar allí disfrutando de ver a los skaters caerse y riendo de tanto en tanto.

–Hey – El soplido de su saludo se oyó bastante lamentable.  
Armin ya estaba allí.  
–Hola Eren ¿Y Mikasa?  
–No pudo venir, mamá le pidió que la acompañara a hacer las compras del mes al supermercado y luego harían ambas el almuerzo  
– Me imagino su cara – rió el rubio ante la escena. Mikasa nunca, jamás, dejaba solo a Eren.  
–Si, fue gracioso – rió también, ahora un poco más animado, y se relajó sobre el espaldar de la banca – y bien ¿Qué hiciste estos días?  
–Estudiar, algo que tú también deberías hacer. En serio, ya te perdiste dos años de universidad Eren – Jaeger se tensó después de las palabras y se removió incomodo en su lugar –Si aun no sabes lo que realmente quieres seguir como carrera podríamos buscar unos de esos test de instrucción vocacional y… –Armin debió de haber notado el gesto, puesto que dejó las palabras flotando en el aire – En fin… Estudia ingeniería industrial decían, tendrás mucho dinero decían. Lo que nunca dijeron es que trabajaría como mula en el proceso… Sabes, creo que va a haber un nuevo evento el mes que viene.  
– ¿De verdad? – Los ojos esmeralda de Eren se iluminaron – ¿Te llegó la invitación?  
–Te la envié en Facebook.  
– Oh, genial. Pensaba en preparar mi siguiente cosplay pero no estaba seguro – dijo Eren, cambiando por completo el rumbo de la conversación – ¡Armin, vamos! ¡Se parte de Team! ¡Necesito un compañero para esto! – Zamarreaba al más pequeño con euforia –Di que sí. Vamos Armin, refunfuño rendido.  
– ¿Tengo otra opción?

***

En resumen, la charla con el rubio no sobrepasó los límites de lo "comúnmente aburrido", abordando sus trivialidades a la charla para caminar juntos de regreso a casa cerca del mediodía, se despidieron dos cuadras antes de la casa de Eren y así tomar diferentes rutas. Como la corta salida, el almuerzo pasó igual de rápido.

Hacia las tres de la tarde, Jaeger se cuestionaba el sentido de la vida cual Sócrates, observando desde su cama algún punto perdido en el cielo raso.  
¿Debía contrale a Armin? ¿A Mikasa tal vez? Venía acarreando este sentimiento hace mucho tiempo en su interior.  
Mientras más trataba de olvidar todo el asunto más insistía este; surcando con picardía su mente durante el día y predominando ante cualquier otro pensamiento en las noches, antes de dormir, durante esos profundos momentos de reflexión constante. Y por si fuera poco, se sumaba el dolor de la reciente ruptura de _su relación a distancia secreta.  
_ Era mucho peso para su cordura, sentía como si un elefante colosal se aplastara sobre su pecho, consiente del dolor que esto implicaba pero sin embargo, no lo mataba. Y todo el maldito problema de una forma u otra venia de la mano, en paquete con moño y se burlaba de él en su cara.  
El Eren Jaeger que alguna vez todos habían conocido, el muchachito hiperactivo e impulsivo, de los ojos grandes–esmeralda y luminosos– lleno de vida y entusiasta, había ido perdiéndose poco a poco y dejando en su lugar el cascaron vacío de lo que una vez fue. Que vivía sus días porque el aire era gratis y su cuerpo respondía, con la mirada opaca y medio decente. Cuando estaba a punto de sentir más pena por sí mismo, su hermana golpeó la puerta y entró a la habitación.

–Eren ¿Puedo pasar? – Truco sucio de Mikasa, puesto que ye se encontraba dentro y hasta había cerrado la puerta – ¿Cómo está Armin?  
–Bien, estudiando para las pruebas ¿Tú no tienes?  
–En un mes, al menos nos dejan Enero libre, a mitad de febrero empiezan las mías – Se sentó sobre la alfombra del piso, tomó la Notebook de Eren, apodada hace tiempo "Larry" y apoyó la espalda en el buro a un costado de la cama de su hermano. –Me llegó la invitación de Armin, parece que hay evento en un mes.  
–Vamos a ir – ordenó Jaeger, mirando aburrido a la chica, que deslizaba el inicio de su Facebook.  
– ¿De que esta vez?  
– Resident Evil, vas de Aida  
– ¿Y Armin?  
–No sé si pueda, por los exámenes.  
–Aun así lo obligaste ¿cierto?  
– ¿Tenía otra opción? – Rió, volviendo la vista al punto muerto del techo previo. 


End file.
